The greatest punishment
by SecretTicklishVoice
Summary: A tickle torture story.Enjoy! Critiques are very helpful.


Ohhhoho he's getting it this time.

You don't just break a spirit-world law.

You won't be able to walk outta this one...

The law states: No matter how much the human deserves it, a demon cannot kill the human.

He just couldn't help himself.

The guy really deserved it though.

And now he was gonna get it.

Hiei was gonna get a punishment he won't forget.

Of course; poor innocent Kurama had to pay also for his partner's actions.

Life for anyone isn't fair.

Brought here by odd looking spirits, Hiei and Kurama are led to their punishment cells...

One of the guards held a damp cloth up to Hiei's face, and blacked him out due to temporary suffocation.

Le time skip-

He woke up strapped to a metal table, topless and in a prison cell.

Kurama was watching in his cell across the prison with his wrists in chains, dangling above his head.

"Hi." He said bluntly.

Hiei kicked at the metal cuffs around his ankles.

Didn't budge.

Something bad was going to happen.

Really bad.

"They're coming." Kurama warned as the sound of footstep came closer and closer.

The fire demon couldn't get his hands free from the restraints.

The footstep owners have revealed themselves. There where nine, to be exact. They where wearing human clothes, they had human limbs and hair but a mask covering their faces. All but one were wearing white, he was wearing black. One of them carried a bucket full of clustered objects.

Hiei clenched his fists but remained quiet.

"You do know why you're here, correct?" The one dressed in black asked.

Hiei refused to say a word.

"Stubborn to keep your dignity eh'?" He asked again. "What we're about to do to you, it'll wipe your honor dry." Even under his mask, you could tell he was smirking.

The restrained demon kept a straight face. Koenma was the one who set up his punishment, so it was probably a spanking or something like that, correct?

Absolutely positively not.

The black-masked spirit glanced over at Kurama. "Watch carefully." He said, and layed a sharp claw-like nail on the fire demon's stomach.

Hiei already knew pain very well. He was definitely able to endure a claw sinking into his skin.

But he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Instead of pain, which Hiei expected, a jolt of tingles started sparking in his body.

The mask leader was lightly circling his finger around the restrained demon's belly.

His body tensed, and he clenched his fists harder and kicked against his restraints. Oh goodness not this.

He was actually ticklish. Oh crap.

The masked one laughed, amused.

"Oh? So, are you really that ticklish? Well that's very bad news for you..." Spirit energy was visible around his hand. He took all five of his claws and sloooowly and soooftly ran then down Hiei's bare stomach.

His spirit power seemed to increase the effect.

The three eyed demon started violently kicking at the restraints. His body twitched and shivered. "Rrrraaaahhhhhhhhhggggg-!" He grunted with a forced smile on his face.

Kurama was wide-eyed. He'd never think that his incredibly strong ally would be so ticklish.

"You're joking, right Hiei?" The kitsune spirit asked from across the hall.

"Ssshhuut uuuaahahap...-!" The demon half laughed and growled.

Kurama couldn't help but snicker a little at Hiei's helplessness.

Four of the other white masked demons walked over. Their hands, however, did not have claws like their leader. One of the four, was holding a spirit energy filled feather.

Crraaaaaap!

Hiei was starting to get really worried. Oh gosh the beginning was already embarrassing. He doesn't want to go through any of this. "Kurama!" He glared at the fox. "You better not dare speak of anything that happens here."

The kitsune giggled. "No promises!"

The fire demon gulped.

The black leader decided to scribble his claws on the poor demon's sides. It set him into a fit of violent giggling. Two of the others simply tickled the surface of his bare belly. One decided to dig his fingers into Hiei's underarms, while the last one twirled the feather around his bellybutton.

Oh hell no!

"Graaahaahahaha- PHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" He laughed out loud. The spirit energy in the room enhanced the intensity by a lot. Oh gosh this is the worst.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Ggghhhaaaarrahaahah!" Hiei's face was starting to turn red with embarrassment. He hoped Kurama wasn't watching.

Kurama in fact was watching, and even laughing. It was tickling! Hilarious!

"STAHAHAHAHAP IT YOHOHOHO DUHAHAMB- GAAHAHAHAHAAHA!" His laugher raised when another masked man came can dug his fingers into his ribs and began to tickle him violently.

The tickling was getting worse and worse by the second. It was freaking unbearable!

The last two masked demons took off Hiei's boots and started tickling his bare feet. He was a ticklish there as anywhere else.

30minutes of this! Ow!

"STHAHAHAHAOHOHOAP THEHEHEIS NOHOHONSEHEHENSE!" You could barley make out what he was saying. "STHAHAHAHAHA FREAHAHAKING TIIIEHEHECKLING MEHEHE...-!"

"Gahaha!" Kurama laughed. "Oh gosh, Hiei I haven't seen you so helpless in a long time." Kurama teased.

"SHUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAT UAHAHAHAAHAHAHAPP!" He laughed. "AAHAAHAHAH-!" He cried.

As the kitsune kept laughing, he didn't realize another masked man wearing white behind him.

"It's not so funny if you're the one being tortured..." He whispered.

Kurama gasped and turned around.

It was the ninth masked demon.

He was cranking a wheel connected to some chains. The chains restraining the fox spirit's wrists started pulling him off the ground.

In seconds he was off the floor, hanging by the chains binding his hands.

Then, the masked demon tied his ankles together with a chain that was attached to a heavy metal ball.

Kurama was motionless. He looked back at Hiei's tickle torture and gulped.

The masked man stalked closer.

The red haired demon was actually more ticklish than the black haired one.

"W-w-wait!" He stuttered. "I had nothing to do with this!" He tried shaking out if the chains, but he merely swung an inch.

The masked demon kept stalking toward him, despite his pleading. He only stopped to pick up a cluster of items in his hand:

A spirit energy filled feather, a toothbrush, a needle, a feather duster, and a paint brush.

"S-stop!" Kurama was anxious. "D-don't get any c-closer!"

"STHAHAHAHAHAP IT- GAHAHAHA!" Hiei yelled.

"Beg first." The one in black said. "Beg, and we'll stop."

"Or we'll just tickle you forever~" a white one said.

"NOHO WAHAHAY!" The fire demon refused. He held on to what dignity he had left.

Their hands glowed even more with spirit energy, and it feels like the ticklish feeling had been multiplied by 10.

"FHAHAAHAHAHAHAH STHAHAAOAHAP THEHEEHIS!" He demanded. "STHAHAHP OR ILL KHEHEHEHEILL YOHOHOU!"

"Beg us!" Spirit energy glowed even brighter, intensity multiplied by 5.

"GAAAHAHAhaahahahahaaaha..-ahhaha!" Hiei's laughter began to fade, his throat hurt terribly.

The tickling multiplied by 5 again.

"AHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" The almighty Hiei yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice cracked, his eyes were teary.

"You could stop it all now, just say please."

"NAAHAHAHAHA!" A couple tears began streaking down his cheeks.

Just multiply the intensity by 15 for 1 hour and 45 minutes!

Hiei's laughter completely faded. Tears and sweat were rolling down his bright red face. He was kicking and squirming and struggling, but the more he did, the worse it seemed to get. All the noise he was making was deep, cutoff breaths.

"Sta-" he breathed. "Sto-sto-p-" He gave up squirming and just layed there, crying waterfalls and desperately gasping for air.

He stopped fighting it. He layed there, helpless white being mercilessly tickle tortured.

"Say please darling." A white one commanded.

"Phh- ha-haha- plea-phhleas-plea-se!" His stomach ached soooo damn badly.

"Say it again, say 'please stop tickling me I beg you'"

Hiei really, really, really, really hated them for this. He will kill them if he finds the chance for sure. No, he would torture them blood dry.

But this has to end. He had no choice but to...

"ple-pleas-e- ssstaha-hap- ttt-ttickl-lingghgh- mehe-ii-heha-bbeehehg-ooho-oof-yooho-yoou!"

After all that pain and torture in his life, this one is the one that struck him down.

They finally stopped.

Hiei gasped for air. He kept on giggling, trembling and gasping. Oh Satan this is horribly embarrassing. "Now rest, you need strength to endure your next tickle torture." The black one said while smirking under his mask.

What!?

Kurama stared at the helpless fire demon, horrified.

"You're getting it too, you know..." The white masked one smirked.

"You b-better not dare..." The kitsune growled.

The captor just rolled up his shirt, giving himself access to Kurama's bare skin.

The restrained demon grinded his teeth. The white mask laughed evilly as his hands began to softly but swiftly dance over Kurama's belly.

"Mmmmrrrrgh!" The kitsune struggled and squirmed, his face starting to turn red.

The masked demon dug his fingers in Kurama's ribcage and tickled him violently.

"Ghhphhhafffhhaahahaggaaaggghaaa!-" The fox made the strangest noise.

"Laugh like a normal person!" The masked demon ordered, then he scribbled his spirit energy filled fingers all over Kurama's bare sides.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA!" He squirmed in his restraints bit never moved more than an inch.

"That's better." The masked man stopped, satisfied and reached for the spiritually charged feather. "This is a terrible thing to be tickled with." He whistled at Hiei, and waved the feather close to Kurama.

"Ohooh... Get ready... Fhohr a world ohof torture... hehehehe..." The one with three eyes warned. His stomach still sucked inward.

The mask man layed the feather, immobile on the surface of the kitsune's belly.

There were already sparks of tingles. Oh goodness help us...

The mask smirked and dipped the feather in his bellybutton.

Kurama tensed, and gulped. "W-wait- ah!"

The torturer twirled the feather softly and swiftly around.

"AHAHAH-GHAHAAH-PHAAHAH-WHAHA!" He laughed. "NOHOHO SHTAHAHAHAHAP!" Kurama's face was already bright red.

The masked man shook his head. He took his other hand and tickled the poor Kitsune's underarm.

"AAHHRRHAHAAHAHAHAAHGAHAH! WHAAIAAIIAIEAHAHA!" Now, the spirit energy made Kurama EXTREMELY ticklish.

"HIEHEI HEHEHELP I CHHAHAHAANT TAHAHAKE THEHEEHIS!" The fox spirit asked for help.

"I hahave my own prhohoblems to deal wieheheeth." He wasn't even being tickled. The aftershock of Hiei's torture left him giggling even minutes after.

Kurama was tickled like this for 10 minutes...

"STHAHAAOAHAP THEHEEHIS NAHAHAHOW!" The red haired demon demanded. To his surprise, the masked man stopped. Kurama shuttered.

He took the feather duster. Powerful spirit energy can be sensed coming from it.

"Oh no... No no no...!" The fox clenched his fists.

The masked demon ran his finger down Kurama's bare, defenseless stomach. "Let me show you true tickle torture." He smirked.

Then waved the feather duster over the poor Kitsune's belly, sides, and underarms.

"WWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!" Kurama squirmed all over the place, desperately trying to get free but couldn't. The feathers were so soft. They moved so quickly. Each one was equivalent to the single feather, and there were like 50 on the duster. Every touch sent an electrification on tingles all over his torso.

"WWGAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He screamed. "STAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! STHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHP!" Kurama laughed. No use, he wasn't stopping soon. In fact, he grabbed another feather duster, with even more spirit energy than this one.

"NOHOHO DHOHONT!" Kurama squirmed helplessly in the chains.

Then, the second feather duster reached his soft, bare stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Kurama has gone hysterical! "WAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

20 minutes later...

Then he gave up. He stopped struggling and resisting, since it didn't make any of a difference. He just hung there, helpless while the masked demon tickles the life outta him. He hung there, absolutely positively helpless while his tickle torture went on and on. "Phhl-stahahahap!" Kurama is going into silent hysterics just like Hiei did.

"And now... Its your turn to beg."

Kurama had sweat and tears streaming down his red face. "Ssthhhahohahap..." He whined.

His stomach hurt so badly. Both dusters, just keep getting 2 times more intense by the second.

"Ppleheheaaaaaaae stahahaahahp..." Kurama couldn't take anymore. Tears were flowing down his face like a waterfall.

"Bow your head down and beg of me."

The kitsune tilted his head to the floor. "Plehehease stahahap I behehehg ohohohf yohoahahau." He gave up, just as Hiei did.

The masked man smiled and stopped. Kurama huffed and shivered, wishing he could roll into a ball and never feel tingles again.

He only had a minute to rest.

The masked man grabbed the paintbrush. He began painting odd, looping shapes all over the fox's belly.

"Gahaahahahahhhhhh-!" The paint wasn't regular. It felt as if the paint was tickling him with dozens of tiny feathers.

"Mahahahake it shohoahahap! PLEAAHAHAHSE!" The weakened kitsune could barely breath again. He was too tiered to move.

When the masked man finished, he took the needle and traced over the paint lightly.

"WAAAHAAHAHAGAHAHA... FAHAHA!" Kurama felt terrible. The tickling hurt so badly already.

"Oh give him a break." The black leader said.

"Ah, alright." The white mask said. "But the only way to get rid of the paint, is to tickle over it with a feather." So he took the spirit energy feather and traced over the loops.

"WWWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" Poor Kurama laughed. Oh help us.

Even after the paint was gone, he kept tickling for 5 minutes.

"Finally, just to make sure..." He pulled out the feather duster and smirked.

"Plehehese... I am begging you please not thahahat..." The ticklish demon begged with pleading eyes.

"You have one hell of a weakness, don't you?" He took the feather duster, filled it with more energy than before, and dusted it all over the Kitsune's defenseless torso.

"WWWWAHHHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAH!"

An hour has gone by and Kurama felt like he was going to die.

Then it finally stopped. Oh great goodness.

Kurama was trebling violently. His breathing was really damn shaky. You could see the marks if tears all over his cheeks.

His eyes rolled up, his eyelids shut tight, and was out cold in fainting. His breathing very slowly calming down.

"Pathetic." The white mask smirked again.

The black leader laughed. "Come over, this one's ready."

Hiei clenched his fists. Oh not again.

"This time, we won't stop till he's out." The black leader nodded.

"I will kill you all when I get out ta here." The demon growled.

"Now if we kill you first." There were four feather dusters in the hands of two of the masked men.

"Fu-KHAWAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He was cut off when all four of the feather dusters started tickling his stomach, sides and underarms.

"STAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHP THEHEHEHEHEHIS OHOHOR ELSE- PHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Hiei laughed.

One if the masked ones used his spirit energy to form something.

Why goats though?

Two spirit-goats appeared.

What on earth...

They started licking the fire demon's feet!

"WAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he bucked at his restraints. Spirit goats were worse than real ones. "MHAHAHAHAKE IT STHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHP!" Hiei cried, bit the where only getting started.

The white masked with the feather dusters stopped tickling for a moment, so did the goats.

The black mask took a bottle of olive oil and baby powder.

"Gotta keep our little one's ticklish areas nice and soft..."they where filled with energy. After applying them, the fire demon was now 95x more ticklish.

He shivered. The air surrounding him felt as if it was tickling him. " W-w-what did you do?" He cursed at himself for stuttering.

"I did this." He ran all five of his fingers down Hiei's hyper sensitive stomach.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. Just five fingers, just gliding over his stomach turned him into hysterics.

What will the others bring?

"I am going to torture you after this. But it won't be tickling..." He narrowed his eyes.

"Then we'll make this worth it." The black one smirked as he scribbled his claws all over Hiei's belly, sides and underarms white the goats tickle his uber sensitive feet non stop.

This was more of a shock than landing in a pool of icy water. He laughed so loud it was nearly ear piercing. "'AIEEEEE! WHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA PAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH FHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Oh poor demon.

"AHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHA I CHAHAHAHAHAHAHNT THAHAHAHAHAKE THEHEHAAHAHAHAIS!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks again.

To make it worse, a white masked tickled him with a feather in the belly button, another with two feather dusters, and one that was painting the tickly paint. Another was squeezing his knees and thighs. "STAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHIEEEHEHEHEEHEHPAHAHAH" He screamed, yes screamed. A little more high pitched than usual also. "KAHAHAHAHAAHRAHAHAHAMAHAHA!" Looking over at the kitsune, he was still hanging and still sleeping.

"Aww, the ticklish little fire demon is looking for his best friend's help." The one in black said in a baby voice. This really got Hiei pissed off.

"I HAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATE YOHOHOHOU!" He yelled.

"The little one is getting upset!" He said again.

The ticklish demon tried to growl, but it came out as a really odd noise.

"GRRHAHAHAHAGRRFHHARRRGAHAHA!"

The masked demon laughed at him.

After ten minutes of torture, they stopped.

Then Hiei relisted a big problem.

He had to use the restroom.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any more embrasassing.

"Ha...hah...aha... H-hold on..." He wished he could wipe the sticky tears off his entire face. He bent his knees toward each other.

"This... This is urgent you have to let me go now." He bit his lip and clenched his fists.

The masked man shook his head.

The feather dusters and goats came again. Oh gosh no... This... Can't... Happen...

"GAHAHAHAHIEHEHEHAH! PHAHAHAHA REHEHEHLLY STHAHAAOAHAP THEHEEHIS PLEHEHESE!" oh no.

Five minutes it was all it took.

"I think we pushed him too hard. Our little demon had a little mistake." The black demon giggled. Everyone stopped at laughed at the short fire demon.

Hiei's face was a bright red. So bright it made his eye color look dull and gray.

"T-t-t-this i-is y-y-y-your fa-fa-fault!" His entire face flushed so red it reached the bottom of his neck and the back of his ears.

After laughing so hard, the demons continued to tickle him. All nine, plus the goats. Tickling everywhere.

But before that, the black masked man applied more powder and oil, and his ticklishness boosted by x120!

Hiei laughed so loudly I can't exactly express it by writing .

He gave up squirming. Hiei was helpless, tortured, hyper sensitive, mercilessly tickled, restrained, and most of all, he learned his damn lesson about not killing people.

Waterfalls and waterfalls of tears and a little sweat was covering his uber brightly red cheeks. OH WHAT IS DIGNITY IN A POSITION LIKE THIS?!

Its finished. Slowly, Hiei ran out of breath and begged and huffed and pleaded.

This torture ended with a final laughing sigh, and with the poor little fire demon fainting out cold.

Waking up in the middle of a sidewalk, Hiei and Kurama agreed to never speak of what happened there.

But what if it was all caught on tape?


End file.
